Seaford
by kornerbrandon
Summary: Jack is a Revolutionary War general tasked with stopping Ty's rampaging British at the small town of Seaford. Will he win the day or be forced from the field? Rated T for future violence, cursing and romance scenes. Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Kickin' it or the brilliant historical war epic Waterloo.
1. Chapter 1

**G'day mates. I decided to write a multi-chapter story for you, so I hope you enjoy! I recently became obsessed with the film Waterloo, so this story is based on that movie. **

**Here is the Allied cast list:**

**Duke of Wellington-Jack**

**Earl of Uxbridge-Jerry**

**Colonel Gordon-Eddie**

**Lord Hay-Milton**

**Marshal Gebhard von Blücher- Rudy**

**And the girls are their own characters**

**Here is the French cast list:**

**Napoleon-Ty**

**Marshal Ney- Frank**

**Marshals Soult/La Bedoyere-Ricky Weaver**

**Moving on to the story then!**

Ty stood staring over the vast flat land of this new country called America. Earlier in the 1770s the upstart colonials had rebelled against British rule. The British pretty much had everything their own way until 1777 at the Battle of Saratoga. There, the tide had turned against the British. This defeat was followed by the arrival of the French, and British fortunes gradually worsened.

Ty had been called in to turn the tide and push the French out. He had landed in America with nearly 12,000 Redcoats (including 2,000 of Britain's elite Foot Guards) just four months earlier. In that time, he had scored several victories over the rebels; freeing prisoners and adding them to his army. His force now consisted of 120,000 redcoats and Hessians. He also had two very trusted subordinates: Ricky Weaver and Frank Johnson*. Ricky was well-liked among the population and troops alike, probably due to his skills as a public speaker. Frank was at home on the battlefield, and bore a deep hatred of Ty's latest nemesis, General Jack Brewer.

Ty and Jack had their first encounter a few weeks back. It was just a minor skirmish as far as Ricky and Frank were concerned, but Ty had learned from experience that Jack was ahead of his time in terms of ability and innovation. He had seen Jack in action during the Seven Years' War, and had been impressed by the young man's courage and ability. He also had learned from the skirmish that Jack liked to improvise; and that was dangerous for Ty. Jack's adaptability, coupled with his penchant for improvising, could prove to be a deadly combination.

The two were yet to fight a major battle however, and Ty was eagerly awaiting one. You see, Jack had a reputation for well-executed hit-and-run attacks that could cripple an army in days. He was almost certain that Jack could not stand up to his troops in a pitched battle, for Jack's army numbered only 30,000. However, another dangerous enemy lurked. Rudy Gillespie, leading a combined Franco-American army of 112,000 men, had proved an obstacle at every turn. Rudy was not as brilliant as Jack, but was even more determined to win the war (if that was even possible). As far as Ty was concerned, Rudy's determination alone was worth a million men. Just then, Ricky poked his head through the tent flap

"Sir, we've made contact with scouts from both Brewer's and Gillespie's armies. What are your orders?" he asked

"We'll use the standard tactic: split the enemy armies, and then annihilate them separately. I want the whole army ready to move out soon." Ordered Ty

"Yes sir." Responded Ricky, before running off to organise the men. Ty wondered if he had Brewer this time.

* * *

They were not broken, just bent, Jack reminded himself. The army had camped 8 miles south of the small town of Seaford. His host of subordinates was not as distinguished, but respected nonetheless.

Jerry Martinez had family ancestry that could be traced back to the Spanish Conquistadors. He was always a bit confused, but was loyal to a fault and could be relied on to stand his ground. He was known for his ability to command cavalry. His loyalty had seen Jack make him second-in-command

Next was Milton Krupnick. Some of his heritage was Scottish, and he was fiercely proud of it. He was engaged to his long-time girlfriend Julie. His intelligence proved useful as the commander of Jack's artillery units.

Then there was Eddie Jones. Eddie was African-American, the son of an enslaved father and a rich mother. He was, like Jerry, extremely loyal to the Revolution but also to his troops. He had insisted on having command of a force that consisted entirely of freed slaves. Unusually, Jack had allowed it, and Eddie's Free Brigade had become among Jack's most trusted troops.

Lastly, there was Brett Thompson*. Jack and Brett had fought in the same unit in the Seven Years' War, so he was a bit more questioning of Jack's tactics. No-one could doubt his loyalty however: he had been wounded 3 times throughout the Revolution. His natural ability to lead footsoldiers has resulted in Jack making him his infantry commander.

Jack was a brilliant all-round commander. He was known for his ability to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. He was known to his men as "Corporal Jack", a nickname he'd earned after personally leading a bayonet charge against the British early in the war. He was also known for being fiercely protective of his men. On occasion, he had shed many tears over casualty reports. His mere presence encouraged men to fight harder. His approach was "Get to know your men, and they'll give you 200% when the time comes".

It was a Sunday, and the army was enjoying a well-earned rest in the sunshine. The bells of the church in Seaford rang loudly. Jack smiled to himself. Even with a war going on, the priest in Seaford had refused to give up his mass. As Jack walked out the tent, he was greeted by Jerry.

"He Jack, how ya doing, man?" Asked Jerry. He was known to be particularly informal with his speech. While it got on some people's nerves, Jack didn't mind. After all, the two had become the best of friends in a pretty short time.

"Yeah good." Replied Jack

"So, what's the order of the day?"

"I think I'll send the men who've distinguished themselves into town for the day. We all deserve a rest, mainly because we've got a battle to tend to in a few days."

* * *

A few hours later, Jack and around 800 of his most distinguished troops arrived in town. The Revolution was extremely popular in Seaford, and Jack's reputation preceded him. But while everyone was mobbing his men, he couldn't help but notice the one girl that was a few steps back from the crowd. She was blonde-haired and quite possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He got off his horse; a white charger named Storm, and walked over to the girl.

"Hey, what's your name, ma'am?" he asked.

"Kim. Kim Crawford." Replied the girl.

"Well Ms. Crawford, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?" he asked. _God, he works fast_ thought Kim. At that moment, Jack removed his tricorn hat, and then she definitely recognised him. His hair was not cut short like most soldiers, but was instead a bit longer and shaggier. His boyish looks made him look even younger than he was.

"That depends. Will the general allow me to decide what to have?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll see you tonight." She said before walking off. _I think I'm gonna like this town_ thought Jack.

***I don't know the last names of these characters, so I made them up**

**And there you have it** **folks! I know, no action yet, I just wanted to introduce the characters. There will be much interaction between the characters as we press on with the story. Rudy will come into the story later, but his role will be just as important as the others.**

**Let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but anything that is just downright mocking will not be tolerated. See ya mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day mates. Here's another chapter for ya! I know that not many people want to read these stories based in historical times, but another reason I'm getting barely any views may be the inaccuracies. They are there purely for entertainment purposes, and I'm Australian, so I don't know much about the Revolutionary War. Moving on to the story then!**

The redcoats marched tirelessly. If they were to catch the Americans unawares, they had to march quickly. It had been nearly three days since Ty had ordered a forced march to Seaford. Some of the troops were using the bridge, but most were marching through the river. Ty, Ricky, Frank and Ty's personal standard bearer watched the advance from their horses.

"We're marching faster than expected, sir" said Frank.

"Indeed. Tomorrow, we dry our boots in Seaford" responded Ty.

"God willing, sir" said Ricky

"God? God's got nothing to do with it" said Ty. As their little conversation ended, an American scout fled the area. He had to find Jack, or the battle would be lost before it had even begun.

* * *

Jack and Kim were enjoying dinner at a hotel in Seaford. It was a nice place, but minutes ago a group of rowdy soldiers had to be "escorted" from the hotel.

"So, how long have you lived in Seaford, Kim?" asked Jack.

"Oh about 3 years. We had a good life on the farm, but my mother wanted me to get an education before I got too old." Kim responded. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Milton, Eddie and Brett laughing at Jerry, who, once again, was making himself look like an idiot. I won't describe the scene because you'll probably have to be locked in a straight jacket for a week. However, as Jack was looking at his idiotic friend, Kim noticed someone else walk in, and he didn't look like he was there for dinner.

"That man's going to ruin a nice dinner" said Kim. Jack turned away from his friends and saw a soldier whose uniform was muddy and ragged. Even his hat had disappeared. Jack knew that it was Captain Stewart James, one of Rudy's scouts. Jack intertwined his and Kim's hands and walked over the Captain.

"What is it, Captain?" he asked

"Sir, Ty has-" began the Captain

"Yes, I'm aware, Captain: Ty's begun his advance." Interjected Jack

"Sir, it's a bit more serious than that. Have you got a map?" asked James. After telling Kim that he'd be back in a moment, he gathered up his subordinates and headed into another room.

Jack Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Brett were all crowded around the map table. Captain James set about explaining the situation.

"Right. Gillespie has his men moving here," he began, pointing to a small cluster of farms. "He's decided that he'll hold there. But there is one slight complication: he's advanced right up the middle between our forces"

"So our armies are split then. He's humbugged* me, by God!" exclaimed Jack.

"Rudy's combined army's still strung out on the march, but Ty's main effort appears to be headed your way" said James

"The hamlet, sir. It's a vital crossroads." Said Milton

"Yeah, he's bound to strike there." Said Jerry (saying something smart for once).

"Right. Well if I can't hold him there, I'll stop him right here in Seaford." Replied Jack.

* * *

Rudy was afraid, yes. But that didn't mean he wouldn't stand his ground. Under his command were 80,000 American Continental Army troops and 32,000 French fusiliers. On the other side were 90,000 redcoats. They were not outnumbered, but he knew that Ty had a clear supply line, so why wasn't he attacking? It was 2:30 in the afternoon and he knew that Ty couldn't stand there like that forever; his troops hadn't established a proper camp and the night was going to be cold. Suddenly, he heard the thunder of cannons firing from the direction of the hamlet, which was lightly defended by Colonel Lambert and about 1200 light infantry. The redcoats began their advance. _So that's what he was waiting for._ Thought Rudy. _Wait for Johnson's troops to assault the hamlet, then advance_.

The fighting was fierce, to say the least. The thunder of the British guns was matched by the American and, crucially, French cannons. Soon, the redcoats were within firing distance of the American troops. Both sides poured volley after volley of musket fire on each other. Rudy could see his left flank was faltering under the onslaught. Certain that they were about to break, he committed his 20,000 additional American troops to flank to hold it. This left the 32,000 French in reserve for when he needed them.

Suddenly, the British launched a bayonet charge. The Americans, unprepared for this, began to fall back, and soon enough, the farms were lost. Rudy turned to the French commander, General La Coyere.

"La Coyere! Get your men down there and retake the farms. We cannot lose here today!" He ordered.

"_Oui mon General!_ The Hussars and Cuirassiers will advance, followed by the Fusiliers!" Yelled out La Coyere. 10,000 cavalry advanced, followed by 22,000 line infantry. The French troops marched towards their ancient foes, intent on driving them back. Hand-to-hand fighting occurred but the farms were eventually retaken at the cost of 4,000 French dead.

The British who had been pressing the left flank faltered slightly, and Rudy ordered a cavalry and infantry advance to push them back. Initially, the push succeeded, but then the 88th Foot Regiment, the famed Connaught Rangers, arrived with an additional 20,000 men behind them and drove the American back. Outflanked, La Coyere's French troops began to buckle under the onslaught, but stood firm. Ty then released the Foot Guards and the 42nd Foot (better known as the Black Watch) who launched the final assault against the French. La Coyere's men broke and retreated.

Atop his horse, Rudy could see that the battle was lost, and ordered the retreat.

* * *

Lambert was hard pressed. His troops were trained for skirmishing, not straight-up fighting. But they were holding, just. He had nearly all of his troops in houses. Just when it seemed the battle was lost, Jack arrived with reinforcements, and began to drive the British back, but then Jack received grave news.

"Jack! Rudy's retreating! The Brits caught him at the farms!" Yelled Milton

"Then we can't hold here. Not without running the risk of being outflanked. Sound the retreat Milton." He ordered. Milton turned to a trumpeter and gave the same order. The trumpeter played, and the Americans retreated in good order. Jack would now have to stand at Seaford or die trying.

* * *

Frank saw something he thought he would never see: Brewer was retreating! He wanted to pursue, but his troops were exhauster. Who know that 1200 light troops could put up such fierce resistance? Frank certainly didn't. He rode off to the farms to inform Ty.

"The field of glory is never a pretty sight, is it? Still, 16,000 dead French and rebels, that's good news to slap on the walls of London, eh?" Said Ty. Just then, Frank and his horse came galloping at them.

"Brewer's on the run. He's retreating. I caught him at the hamlet" said Frank proudly. Ty glared at him.

"If he is retreating then what are you doing here? Why didn't you pursue?" demanded Ty

"I came to make my report sir"

"You should've pursued him back to Seaford"

"Where are the reinforcements you promised me?" Said Frank, his voice rising.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRTICISE ME! Damn it man, don't you see? If Brewer is free to choose his ground then everything I've won in the campaign you've lost!" Shouted Ty. Frank rode away in a mood. Ty turned to the commander of his Hessian mercenaries, General Hans Von Zander

"Von Zander! Yates! You take 30,000 men, 30,000 men, one quarter of my army and you pursue Gillespie. You hound him and above all, you don't let him rejoin Brewer." He instructed

"But there are ten different directions Gillespie might go, sir." Said Von Zander

"Gillespie is not a scattering of birds, General Von Zander. We'll find him." Said Yates.

"Hey! Let's not have any disagreements, disagreements lead only to disaster. Is that understood?" Asked Ty. The two men nodded.

"Right, off you go then." He ordered. The two generals ran off. _If we have to fight like this for ever inch_, thought Ty_, then we may not survive another battle._

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope that this will satisfy your action cravings for you until the main event. There will be some romance in the next few chapters as well. See ya, mates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day mates. Here is chapter 3 for ya. I hope that it's been riveting enough so far. Sorry for not updating, but now it's school holidays and I will endeavour to update as much as possible. Anyway, moving onto the story then!**

As Jack's troops retreated, there were more than a few grumblings about it.

"Old Brits. Gave us a damn good licking on the road a few miles back." Commented Jack.

"Ah it's mad. It's all mad. Tell me, if Ty kicked the Combined Army in the ass, why are we doing all the running?" Asked one soldier. No-one bothered responding to him.

"A retreating army is hardly ever in love with its commander" Said Jack to the commander of his personal staff, Colonel John Anderton **(Right, I'm expecting at least one of you to get this reference)**.

"Ah don't worry sir. A few shots from the British and they'll be themselves again." Responded Anderton. As the little conversation ended, the Free Brigade marched past. Despite the defeat, they seemed to be in good spirits, marching along with their regimental bands belting out 'Yankee Doodle' and the soldiers singing along. Eddie rode up to the two on his horse.

"I like the cut of your men, Eddie" Said Jack.

"Well it's only because you let me recruit them that they can fight. They perform well tomorrow and they'll probably end up calling me something more than Colonel, eh?" Eddie said.

"Oh, indeed!" Replied Jack while laughing. As Eddie rode off, Jack set about positioning his men.

* * *

Ty and his generals were watching Jack position his troops from a vantage point.

"Obviously he's no student of Caesar. He's positioned himself badly; he's got the trees at his back." Said Ty.

"Maybe we should attack now." Said Ricky.

"Never interrupt your enemy when he's making a mistake. That's bad manners, eh?" Ty replied laughing. Little did they know, the decisive factor in the forthcoming battle was about to occur.

* * *

Brett was shocked at Jack's positioning, and decided to question him on it.

"It's a bad position Jack, with the wood behind us. The whole army will be cut to pieces" He said.

"There's no undergrowth in that wood. We could bring our artillery through it quite easily. In fact, the whole army could slip through it like rain through a grate." Responded Jack. Brett, still sceptical, questioned him further.

"We're still gonna get cut up if we retreat." He said.

"It may surprise you to know Brett that I saw this ground a year ago; and I've kept it in my pocket." Replied Jack. Brett decided that Jack's reasoning was sound enough, and the commanders retired to the town for the night. After a rather interesting conversation with a soldier, Jack left to find Kim. He found her in the Town Square.

* * *

"Hey, Kim." He said. The two hadn't seen each other since the campaign began, and both were dying to see the other again.

"Hey Jack." She said, pecking him on the cheek. Several of the soldiers who had returned to the town looked at the two in shock; only Jack's closest friends were allowed to call him by his first name. Evidently though, this girl was special. Jerry was glad that Jack had finally found someone. After all, Jack was one of the people who believed in waiting for the right person. As the two enjoyed their little reunion, rain suddenly came bucketing down. The soldiers and civilians alike ran into buildings. Jack and Kim ran to Kim's house.

"Kim?" He asked, while standing by a window.

"Yes Jack?" She responded

"If I fail tomorrow, I hope God will have mercy on me, because no-one else will" He said tiredly. He turned around, and at that moment, Kim realised that she could never imagine what it could be like to be General Jack Brewer. To have to shoulder the crushing burden of leading an army against a far superior opponent. Kim was sure she would've broken long ago if she was in charge.

"Are you sure you can win tomorrow?"

"The Combined Army. It all depends on the Combined Army. If Rudy can outrun Von Zander and give me the help of just one corps, we may win the day" He said. Suddenly, he swooped in and captured Kim's lips with his own. Gradually, it got more and more intense, until Kim began to lay back.

* * *

_Why is he standing there? What is his motivation?_ Thought Ty. He turned to Ricky.

"Why is it Von Zander does only six miles a day and I do ten?" He asked.

"He says the roads are troubling him, sire" Responded Ricky.

"The roads are the same for everyone. You tell him to walk faster!" He now knew that Brewer intended to fight. His enemy had secured the high ground, but with a wood behind him, he couldn't withdraw safely into the town. He hoped Von Zander had the tactical sense to march between the Combined Army and Jack's army.

* * *

Jack had converted the living room of Kim's house into a map room. His commanders were crowded around the main map. Just then, Captain Stewart barged in.

"You can fight your battle, General. You can fight your battle" He said, panting.

"Where is Von Zander and his 30,000 Hessians?" Jack asked.

"Von Zander is following us. He's not between us"

"Stewart, I must ask you to go out once more tonight" Said Jack.

"Oblige me with a fresh horse, sir"

"I beg General Gillespie to march to Seaford at 1 o'clock" Stewart quickly left the room. Brett chose this moment to chip in.

"Sir, this road here. If Von Zander marches up it and comes between us and catches the Combined Army strung out on the march, then it would just be a matter of counting our dead." He said.

"With such a risk, dare we rely on Gillespie?" Asked Jerry.

"We have to rely on each other. Rudy's may not be the most brilliant of generals, but he's stubborn and determined. That alone is worth an army. Has anyone got the time?" Jack asked.

"I think it's after 2, sir." Said Milton.

"It's 10 to 2 Jack" Corrected Kim.

"Right dismissed." The men began to walk out.

"Who did you give your watch to, Milton?" He asked.

"Howard, sir." Milton responded.

"You expecting to die tomorrow? I don't like those thoughts. Having them sometimes makes them come true. Get your watch back. Tomorrow I'll ask you the time every 5 minutes." Jack said. Milton saluted smartly and left. Jack suddenly felt very tired. Kim could see. The two then went to sleep.

* * *

Ty had a burning pain in his stomach. It was worse than any other pain he had experienced, and he'd been shot! _My body's dying, but my brain is still good_ he thought. The current situation reminded him of a battle during the French-Indian War; he had been close to defeat before a force from the Thirteen Colonies, led by none other than Brewer himself, showed up and saved him. Tomorrow he would turn the war, but for now he slept.

**Right, the main event is about to begin. I have tried to stick as claose as possible to the plot of Waterloo. I would also like to see who can pick out the "decisive factor" I mentioned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**G'day mates. Here is chapter 4 for ya. The main battle begins! The battle will be broken down into segments as I move along. Moving on to the story then!**

* * *

The next morning, Ty was in a good mood. He had slept well, and was adamant that the situation last night was a one-off incident and would never happen again.

"We attack at nine. What's the condition of the ground?" He asked

"Still damp sire. We may not be able to fight on it at the moment." Said Ricky

"Well we've fought with mud on our boots before." Said Frank

"That's true. That's true." Ty responded. He left the map room in a huff and walked into his personal room. As Frank, Ricky and his artillery commander, General Harris followed him in; they saw him sitting on the couch. He looked like he was asleep.

"I'm not asleep, Harris." He said, dispelling any notions of that.

"Sire, we must wait four hours. The ground is too soft, I cannot move my cannons." Said Harris.

"If I'd have waited four hours, I'd have lost the Battle for Montreal." Ty responded.

"Brewer won't hold us an hour. Not with that carriage wreck of his: Militia, Continental Army and God knows what else." Offered Frank.

"Sire, I cannot answer for my cannons." Said Harris

"You are the cannons, Harris." Replied Ty.

"If Brewer were on the move, I would say go now, but he is sitting sire, with the mud in his favour."

"In his favour?"

* * *

The Redcoats marched towards the battlefield, their bands beating out "British Grenadiers" as loud as they could. Ty was not in a good way however. He was sitting at the side of the road, his head in his hands, wondering how he would win the day.

* * *

Up on a hill just outside of Seaford, the last of the Jack's army, a motley collection of minutemen, line infantry and enthusiastic but poorly trained volunteers from Seaford moved into position. Jack ordered his best troops, his veterans from the early days of the war and the French-Indian War into a church and an orphanage just in front of his line. His plan was to use them as breakers to prevent Ty from simply advancing straight up the centre. Right now, Jack himself was lying against a tree with a newspaper over his face.

"Ahem. Sir?"

Jack removed the newspaper "Yes Jerry?"

"As I am second-in-command, and in case anything should happen to you, what are your plans?" He asked.

"To beat the British" Jack responded before promptly climbing onto his horse. As he and his subordinates rode out to the centre of the hill, one thing you would've noticed is that Jack had positioned most of his army on the reverse slope of the hill. This would protect them from artillery fire and add to the surprise factor when the time came.

"Dramatic men, the British. Music and banners. Quite beautiful." He said as they witnessed the Redcoats moving into position.

* * *

Ty was riding past his men atop his white charger, waving and smiling. He was confident that they would win the battle. After all his troops were hardened veterans. Sure, Jack had some veterans in his army, but the majority were relatively inexperienced. He also had greater numbers of troops, cavalry and artillery than Jack. Perhaps this was because he was an artillery officer?

* * *

"Sir, Sir!"

"What is it, Anderton?" asked Jack.

"Over there near the road. His personal standard. The monster" Said Anderton.

"So there's the great thief of America himself." Jack muttered to himself.

"Jack, he's in range. May I have permission to try a shot?" Milton asked.

"Certainly not," Jack responded. "Commanders of armies have something better to do than to fire at each other." He said.

* * *

As Ty continued to parade in front of his men, his horse became bogged down in the mud.

"Come one, get me out, get me out!" He ordered his aides. _Harris was right._ He thought. _This mud may kill us. The only enemy I fear is nature._

"The battle orders, sire" said Ricky, handing the orders to him.

"There are more orders here than there were for the Siege of Troy" Ty muttered.

"Yes, sire" responded Ricky, chuckling. Ty whipped out his telescope to take a look at Jack's positioning.

"You can tell the by the position of his cannons, that his might is on the right side. So that's what he's afraid of: His right" Ty announced. "Therefore that's where we'll tease him. We'll have a diversionary action on the right, then if he weakens his centre to support the right, then I'll know the caliber of this colonial farmer."

He then realised something else. "His main strength is on the other side of that hill. What he shows me is only a facade. He is clever. Very clever."

After studying the maps for a few minutes, he stood up and looked through his telescope again. Jack had positioned troops in the mission and farmhouse ahead of his line. His first order of business was to neutralise these.

"We'll begin the attack there. At the mission." He said.

* * *

Jack and his subordinates had been watching the British lines for a few minutes now, but the British had done nothing. Suddenly, the thunder of a cannon firing heralded the start of battle.

"Well that opens the ball." Said Jack.

"35 minutes past eleven." Mused Anderton.

"Gentlemen return to your positions" ordered Jack. As the officers wandered back to their posts, Jack ordered his own cannons to open fire. The roar of cannons shattered the stillness of the morning. After a few minutes of firing, 3 British regiments were ordered forward. Their objective: Seize the mission at any cost. As the advanced, the veteran defenders of the mission rained a deadly hail of musketry on the British, who fiercely answered. Both Ty and Jack observed the battle anxiously. Ty ordered another 3 regiments forward.

"He's comitting Townsend's division now sir. He intends to turn us on the right" Anderton shouited over the cannons.

"What the master seems to intend and what he does will be as different as white knight to black bishop." Jack responded.

"We could quickly move the rifle corps down sir." Suggested Anderton

"I do not intend to run around like a wet hen. There'll be plenty of time sir."

* * *

**And there you have it. Apologies for not updating, but I have been rather busy with schoolwork, Lisa and Army cadets, so hope you understand. See ya, mates!**


End file.
